The present invention relates to a combinational drawer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combinational drawer which is easily assembled.
A conventional drawer cannot be detached by a user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a combinational drawer which is easily assembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combinational drawer which is easily detached.